Electronics systems typically have multiple circuit boards. Often, electronic components on one circuit board need to communicate electrically with electronic components on another circuit board. One technique for enabling the exchange of electrical signals between circuit boards is to arrange for the circuit boards to be adjacent and parallel to each other and to use electrical connectors mounted on opposing surfaces of the circuit boards to join them. Electronic components on the circuit boards can then exchange electrical communications through the mated electrical connectors. A problem encountered with adjacent circuit boards joined in this fashion, however, is that vibrations of the circuit boards or of the electronics system can, over time, cause the mated electrical connectors to loosen and separate and thus become electrically disconnected. Thus, there is a need for a mechanism that can ensure that the mated electrical connectors remain electrically connected.